


In My Mind

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: How did Barbara cope with things before she was paired with Tommy, and what's changed
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I used to mentally murder people on an almost daily basis.

I’d be sitting there calmly… okay I’d be sitting there pouting and muttering under my breath, as someone, normally whatever SIO I had been lumbered with, once again catalogued my crimes and misdemeanors, and I would have killed them at least three times in three different ways before they paused for breath.

People gossiped about me, saying that I was an angry and bitter shrew of a woman. Lord knows what they would have called me if they knew the things I didn’t vocalise.

That didn’t change when I was partnered with DI Lynley.

That man could exasperate me like no other! I used to imagine a hundred and one creative ways to maim him, ways that would have seen me locked up for life if I’d enacted them physically.

He still manages to wind me up. However, as much as he annoys me, he is my best friend. More than that, he is the one person I know I can trust implicitly. 

These days I don’t want to kill Tommy nearly as regularly, quite the opposite in fact. The fantasies I have about him now are much more pleasurable. Maybe I’ll find the courage to act these ones out, and Tommy will be a willing co-participant!


End file.
